Paradise
Paradise is a song on Kobayashi Griselda's debut single, Freedom. ������������ |-|��������������= In a faraway land I dream of a perfect paradise where the sky shines the ideal blue where the sea is clean as it's meant to be The Sun of the sky would greet me with " Hello' and plays with me all day long Wouldn't that be nice? (Yeah~) For the first time in forever I'll take you to my little island the animals would play some songs and have a party just for fun Come and follow me Hold my hand and I'll take you to my Neverland! This is my perfect little paradise (Paradise) it's the place where I can be me This place is special but it will be more special if you come and join me If you are not ready yet the island will wait for you when you are ready the perfect island will appear just for you On this island, on this place that I call home is where my fantasy can come live This is my perfect paradise If you can't see it with your two eyes you are not thinking hard enough if you do not believe in the paradise then it will never come alive Some people are just so simple saying that they can see, its all a lie they don't think hard enough In my paradise The raindrops fall they play beautiful music that comforts me and give out good aura for an hour Just for today I'll invite someone, someone who needs it the most follow me to Neverland and you'll come out of there as someone new This place is precious to me as I can escape the real world and come here to play You don't see it as unique,but it's special to me I enjoy my time without negativity bothering me If you do not understand me then you are just not ready If you are prepared take my hand, and we'll enjoy each others time On this island I planted something beautiful A plant that will grow into something new you can not see it yet, but I promise you will love it When you wait for it (When you wait for it) for a while your dreams and hope will genuinely come true ( My Paradise) One day when your dreams are realize and they're soon coming true It will bloom and create a new journey for you The time we spend together and the new possibilities we created Don't forget about them! Inside your heart I see a loving radiance it's growing big and strong creating a new landscape of your paradise nothing is special yet, but with your help it can turn into something like never before The beauty of this place isn't like anywhere else The journey you create leads to an endless paradise If you go to it (not wait for it) You are in your paradise ( Go quickly) ( See what it's worth) ( Never feel down or angry) (remember that this is our) Paradise Trivia *Out of the song in the single this is Chem's favorite. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Cute Songs Category:Freedom